This Time It's For Real
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: After a strange turn of events, a feuding Woody and Dolly end up getting donated to Sunnyside, where the tyrant, Lotso, is trying to regain power. Angry at each other, can they stop that to team up with Barbie and Ken to save Sunnyside?
1. Chapter 1

_**This Time It's For Real**_

_**Summary: After a strange turn of events, Woody and Dolly end up getting donated to Sunnyside, where the tyrant, Lotso, is trying to regain power. Since they had been in an argument earlier, can they stop that to team up with Barbie and Ken to save Sunnyside?**_

_**English Romance/Adventure Rated: T Chapters: Words: Woody & Dolly**_

_**Time Frame: About two years since Toy Story 3**_

_**Bonnie's Age: Six years old**_

**This may be a Woody/Dolly, but it's got a ton of Buzz/Jessie, Barbie/Ken, etc. Also, I'm sorry if the fight in this chapter gets a little extreme, but it was just like two people bored on a summer day, and getting on each others nerves. I hope you guys read, review, and enjoy!**

Bonnie awoke, sitting up in bed, stretching to get rid of the tight, rigid feeling in her muscles. In bed with her were her four favorite toys: Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly, which she slept with every night. She leapt out of bed, wearing her green nightgown, running into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

As per usual, the toys came to life, crawling out of the toy box or sliding off of the bed. Before Jessie could tell Buzz about the latest funny incident with the Peas and Mr. Potatohead, he shushed her, pointing to on top of the bed. She gasped out loud, while he nodded, as in "I know, now be quiet so we can find out what's happening."

Up on the bed, Woody and Dolly were facing each other, doing something they had never done before: fight. They couldn't quite hear what was going on, but as their voices progressively grew louder, into yells, the toys could definitely pick up on what they were saying.

"So, what you're saying is, it wasn't you who turned on the radio last night, and just happened to wake up Bonnie, while we were alive?" he exclaimed, thinking it was her who had turned on the radio.

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare try to do anything that risky, or even try to reveal that we're alive? It wasn't me!" she yelled back at him, her soft hands balled in fists, which seemed impossible considering her loss of fingers.

"Okay then, so you just, you know, _happen _to listen to the radio every night? Oh yeah, that probably has nothing to do with the fact that you turned it on last night and woke her up?"

"Once again, who would be dumb enough to turn it off when Bonnie had just gone to bed? I was in bed the whole night, and, for the final time, I did not turn on the radio last night!"

Before Woody could yell something else in return, they heard Bonnie coming down the hall, and returned to their toy positions. While doing this, Woody and Dolly dropped on the bed too fast, and slid off of the blankets, landing in a cardboard box placed next to Bonnie's backpack. She ran in, wearing her green dress and orange leggings underneath it, directing her attention to the toys.

"Okay, I'm going to school now, but I'll be back this afternoon to play with you," Bonnie promised her toys, grabbing her backpack, sliding it on. She looked down at the cardboard, not seeing her two dolls sitting on the top, remembering a chore her mother wanted her to complete. "Oh, right, Mommy asked me to put any of my old toys in here to bring to Sunnyside."

She went to the corner, where she kept some of her inanimate baby toys, quickly bringing them to the box. It was mostly soft books, plastic rings, wooden blocks, and a plastic xylophone. Bonnie dropped them in, still not noticing Woody and Dolly in the box, lugging it down the hallway, saying goodbye to her toys.

Her mother, Eve, looked down to see her six year old daughter, with the cardboard box she had given her. "Oh, good, you put together the donation box," Eve sighed, afraid that her sometimes forgetful daughter hadn't done the chore. "Thank you so much for donating some of your old toys to Sunnyside, they will make the little kids very happy."

Bonnie beamed, following her mother, who picked up the box, carefully placing it in the trunk of their car. She got in the driver's seat, heading first for the elementary school to drop Bonnie off to her first grade classroom.

After she did that, Eve started for Sunnyside, assuming that the box only had some of Bonnie's older toys, none of those that she loved and played with now.

But, the two were still buried beneath baby toys, looking for any means of escape from the cardboard box. "I can't believe we're about to be donated to Sunnyside-again!" he murmured, pushing up against the top of the box, finding that it was taped. 

"Ain't too thrilled about this myself, cowboy," she mumbled under her breath, still not forgiving him for accusing her of waking up Bonnie. It wasn't like them at all to get into fights, but something inside both of them had suddenly snapped. Now, they were trapped inside of this box together for who knows how long. 

"Look, I didn't ask for this to happen, Sunnyside is already a place bad enough," Woody growled, wondering where this anger towards her was coming from. He never wanted to yell at her, but they just seemed at their wits ends, almost like two roommates on a hot summer day, just in a bad mood at each other. 

"Excuse me cowboy, but if Sunnyside is truly that bad, then why the heck is Bonnie's mother working there?" Dolly asked, in that tone that he found annoying, because it was something so obvious that he had overlooked, but she had found.

"Well, because, if you haven't noticed it by now, we're toys, and we come alive, and we have back stories, and can have our own situations without humans finding out," he told her slowly, in a purposely syllable-by-syllable way, that made her temper start to flare, if it hadn't already.

"Okay then, Mr. High and Mighty, if you know that much already, then how do we get out of Sunnyside?" she asked, crossing her arms, sitting on top of the xylophone, waiting for an answer.

"I've broken out of Sunnyside twice, I could do it again if I need to," Woody muttered, wishing that they could've been shipped in separate boxes, just so he didn't have to deal with this argument anymore. He hated having to fight with her, but there was just something that was irritating him.

"Using the magic powers that you don't have? Yep, I'll be sure to look for that while we try to get back home without bein' sucked of our stuffing!" Dolly exclaimed, stomping her felt foot on the red rectangle xylophone.

"Oh, come on, because that's really going to happen: no, we're going to get out just find, but I'm thinking about just leaving now, so I don't have to listen to you argue anymore!"

With a slightly shocked expression on her face, that morphed into furious, she slid off of the instrument, deeper into the box, just so she wouldn't have to face him again. His last comment had come harder then the others, but right now, she didn't have a come-back.

He didn't have anything to say to her, so they just settled into silence, heading for Sunnyside.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know that their argument was a little extreme, but I wanted to make it so they would be really mad at each other. Please review, if you want to know what Sunnyside holds for them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the garbage truck rolled to a stop, the pink teddy bear's head flopped uselessly, looking like a dead infant tied to the front of the truck, instead of the stuffed animal he was. Blinking a few times, Lotso waited, hearing the clank of trash can lids, then the vibrations of the strange trash compactor in the back. Tired and listless, he scanned the far horizon, his mouth opening in shock when in the saw the bright sign, the yellow letters, only faintly chipped, not even in need for a new coat of paint yet.

It hadn't changed, not in the least, Sunnyside Daycare had gone on without him, after those stupid cowardly toys tried to escape, after that idiot of a baby doll threw him into the dumpster, after so much junk and hapless driving had turned him into the weak, dirty toy he was now. Lotso took a single breath, then yanked as hard as he could, feeling the messily tied bonds come loose, falling around him.

He was about to get what he deserved.

Woody and Dolly continued to sit in silence, the atmosphere in the box hot, heated, like a stick of dynamite that was already lit, but it needed a little breath of air to blow up. He felt the familiar thump of the box on the edge of the countertop, the high-pitched chatter of the little kids, not even bothering to look out the little hole on the side. Of course, he would have to go past Dolly to reach it, just another reason he didn't go.

The bell rang, leaving them to wait, before Woody stood giving the box a gentle push, despite Dolly's "what-the-heck" expression. They toppled to the ground, the flaps of the cardboard box breaking open, so that the contents spilt across the floor. He lifted his hat, seeing the large crowd of Sunnyside toys in front of him, then the Jack-in-the-box's face: "New toys!"

One of Stretch's long, sticky, purple tentacles brought Dolly to her feet, much to her bewilderment, as the whir of the plastic yellow dump truck sounded, the little vehicle emerging from the crowd. Barbie and Ken sat on the edge, the blond wearing a black skirt, white tank top, and pink jacket, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Ken had his arm around her, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with cuffs, red pants, and black shoes. "Long time no see!" Barbie exclaimed cheerfully, jumping from the truck, followed by Ken. "What on Earth are you doing here without Bonnie?"

"We accidentally fell into the donation box," Woody explained, adjusting his hat, glancing around the daycare room, finding that the room hadn't changed much since they had left for Bonnie's house. A few more drawings, perhaps another plastic box of building blocks, but things remained untouched-

He now saw that Lotso's cane had been mounted, by Ken's dream house, using thumbtacks and what looked like a yardstick, but Lotso's cane was there, still wooden, chipped, and just the right size for beating down toys. When Woody glanced back at Barbie, she looked a bit uncomfortable, biting her lip and playing with her ponytail.

"Well, Ken though it would be better to keep it," Barbie started, Ken nodding behind her, seeming too scared to get in front of his plastic mate. "To hang it up, just to remind us what could happen if we're not careful, not to abuse power or let things get out of hand. That all toys are created equal, and deserve equal treatment, no matter their color or size or shape."

The other toys clapped, while Chunk whistled, switching his face to the happy setting, while Twitch bopped him slightly with his plastic, neon green staff. The rock monster quieted, turning back to his sad face, while the green insect man chuckled in a joking way.

Barbie blushed at their applause, not the dumb blond that she was manufactured to be, able to speak for herself. "Well, thank you, but I'm just speaking for every toy here, we're keeping the cane to, just, forget about him." She looked behind Woody, seeing Dolly, who was watching the scene curiously. "Ooh, who's this?"

He glanced back at the rag doll, the fresh anger that he felt towards her returning, even if it wasn't quite as steely hot as before. "Oh, Barbie, this is Bonnie's doll, Dolly," Woody introduced, the purple pony tailed doll walking forward to shake hands with the two. Should he apologize, now that they were at Sunnyside? No, he wasn't the first to make a move to apologize, if she was that sorry, she could say it first.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard and read a lot of things about you two," Dolly told them, remembering every note that Stretch or Ken had slipped into Bonnie's backpack, sparkly and covered with stickers. "Thanks for the warm welcome, but I think we'd like to go home today, Bonnie will definitely miss us."

"Okay, but we, um, bad news about the Butterfly Room," Ken started uneasily, as Barbie looked over at him, a look of sadness on her face, as if she already knew what her molded beau would say. "The Caterpillar Room kids have to move into the Butterfly Room after recess today, they have to repaint the walls in there, and the smell of the paint makes the kids cough. We'll hide you two the best we can, but we can't be certain that you won't be found."

Woody nodded, and Dolly, who had only heard horror stories about the Caterpillar Room kids, nodded along with him, just as the bell rang again, the toys absolutely sprinting to regain their positions.

First, the five and six year old kids filed in, talking with each other, but they were at the safe age where they played imaginatively with toys instead of beating them down like their younger counterparts. But, then the three year olds ran in, wild and loud, ready for an afternoon of "play."

The kids spread out, as a young girl with long brown hair, a pink headband, and a yellow T-shirt picked up Barbie, her unblemished hand smoothing out the doll's blond hair. Her friend, another girl with short blond hair, a blue T-shirt, and white overalls, held Ken. "So, Barbie, do you want to go on a date?" the blond made Ken ask, giggling, trying her best to make her high voice to go deep, like a male's.

"Sure, Ken!" the brunette made the doll exclaim, placing the dolls in the plastic dump truck, arranging their bodies so that he had his arm, awkwardly, I might add, around her. Suddenly, a little boy ran past them, grabbing Ken, throwing him to the ground, while the girls gasped in horror.

Tucked safely behind the dream house, Woody couldn't help but feel the soft, fuzzy material of Dolly's dress against his jeans, as the two were in a very tight position, he couldn't move away from her. She was silent, but didn't seem angry-yet-her Googly eyes were simply sad, watching the toys get abused. "They'll be okay, the Caterpillar Room kids haven't destroyed a toy yet, the older kids will make sure of that," he told her, slowly, as she looked up at him in surprise.

"That's good," Dolly finally answered, feeling his gun holster brush against one of her purple ponytails, which tickled immensely, but she didn't say a word about it. This was awkward, especially since they had fought earlier, but now, she honestly forgot what they had been arguing about.

Outside, the Sunnyside toys were alternating between true, gentle play, and being abused by the screaming toddlers. Stretch was shaking hands with a black haired boy, then was hurled at the wall, sticking, before her suction cups popped from the wall. Twitch was fighting with Chunk, playfully of course, then he was in a heating grate, being knocked about.

The blond little girl, and her brunette friend, named Lily and Rachel, approached the plastic dream house, each carrying a doll. Lily opened the house to let the dolls enjoy their date from the inside, when she noticed two more dolls stuck in the corner of the room. Curious, Lily fished Woody and Dolly from the corner, grinning as she handed Dolly to Rachel. "Let's have them go on a double date with Barbie and Ken!"

This idea was about to commence, as Rachel tugged prom clothes on Barbie and Ken, Lily setting Woody and Dolly in the living room, propping their legs against the plastic ottoman. The girls were in pre-play position, until a little boy ran by, seeing the cowboy doll, his young, simple mind finding interest.

Dolly inwardly gasped as the little boy grabbed Woody, despite Lily and Rachel's screams, carrying him off into the center of the rough play. Then, a blond little girl, wearing a paper crown, ran over, grabbing Dolly from the plastic couch, finding interest in her buttons. Barbie and Ken were safe, but they looked on in sadness that their new friends were about to be swept up in the middle of the rough play, their fates decided by the little toddlers.

**Yeah, it's short, but I wanted to end it here, for a nice little cliff-hanger, just to make y'all mad. I know I haven't updated in awhile, I'm just readopting this story idea, I think that it was a good idea, I'm just twisting it to be a little darker. I know it's hard to keep the Butterfly Room kids in order, just because there are so many of them, but just bare with me. Okay? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the third chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying, and please a review, 'cause I'll be sad if you don't! Dedicated to macadoodles, who helped me get off my lazy butt and write this chapter, and also wrote the most awesome (no, EPIC) Woolly story ever, "You Belong With Me." Here's to you Pash! Leave a review, they're love.**

The little boy didn't even look at Woody, he was too excited to try out his Fisher Price roller, which had colorful plastic balls that popped when he pushed it. He placed the cowboy doll atop the clear, plastic dome over the balls, rolling it as fast as he could through the crowd of kids. Dolly, on the other hand, was painted on, her face done like she was wearing make-up, an uncomfortable sensation.

I'd go into detail, but it would take much too long, for I'd fill up page after page of the poor toy's torments, from the thoughtless acts of the toddlers. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, all was quiet in the classroom, the toys slowly getting to their feet to tend to their own wounds.

Dolly rolled over, her entire body sore, not to mention covered in acrylic paint, looking down at her leg, which hung by a thread, stuffing threatening to spill. She rubbed at her eyes a moment, trying to collect herself, before she sat up, looking around for Woody. Not seeing him, Dolly limped over to the dream house, where Barbie and Ken stood, having the least damage out of all of them.

"Here, why don't you stay in here for a little while?" Barbie offered, while Dolly nodded, allowing the blond to help her upstairs, into one of the bedrooms, where she sat on the bed, glancing out the plastic window over the room, wondering where her cowboy friend was. Her bad leg swinging from the edge of the bed, Dolly lay down, allowing herself to drift off, her chest tight without knowing where Woody was.

When she woke up, night had fallen completely, leaving her confused as to why she wasn't in Bonnie's room, until realization struck her once more. Dolly sat up, looking around her bedroom, seeing that she was alone, much to her uneasiness. She tiptoed down the hall, searching for another bedroom, already knowing where Barbie's and Ken's were, for the two plastic dolls were sleeping safely together. Another door caught her eye, which Dolly slowly opened, wishing the plastic hinges wouldn't creak, gawking when she saw the familiar shape on the bed.

Woody lay on a plastic bed, similar to hers, fast asleep, his hat hung up neatly on a hook, which Dolly would've noticed if she weren't half-running to the cotton cowboy's side. "Cowboy, cowboy, wake up," she prompted, stroking his gangly arm, tugging at his vinyl hand, "come on, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. Umm…look, the barn's on fire!"

This brought him from his dream state, reaching for an imaginary gun from his empty holster, so tired he looked drunk as he aimed it towards the plastic wall, finger pulling an invisible trigger. "I've got it!" Woody murmured, before he noticed Dolly, his cotton heart pounding out of his chest, seeing how she had brought one of his weird dreams to life. "Ha, ha."

"Come on, I've got to find us some needle and thread, your arm is ripping again," Dolly insisted, pointing at his bad arm, where the shoulder and arm met, a gash threatening to detach the limb. He rolled his eyes, wondering how many times a toy could rip in the same place, rolling off of the bed. Aside from the arm, his vinyl face was scratched and splattered with paint, as was his shirt, jeans, and boots.

The two slunk downstairs, finding that Barbie and Ken had set up the Dream house like a human house, with little things they might need stored in the living rooms, away from the kids' curious hands. Dolly hummed something to herself, trying to act natural, even though she was dying from the awkwardness of being alone in a dark house with Woody. Did he forgive her? Or, more importantly, had she forgiven him?

"Woody?"

"Hmm?" He seemed to be avoiding her in a similar way.

"I'm sorry. Jessie had the radio set on a timer, and I took the blame for her."

The cotton cowboy blinked in the dark, only seeing the faint outline of Dolly against the stairs, hearing her wince slightly when they stepped onto the floor of the first story. He remembered yelling at her, being angry at her, wanting to leave her behind at Sunnyside, and a smile spread across his face, ever so slowly using his good arm to take her hand. "I'm sorry for overreacting Dolly, nighttime hasn't been good to me."

The rag doll began to rummage through a craft bin left outside of the dream house, finding a spool of thread and a box of needles, locked by a child safety lock. After a few minutes, though, Dolly had a needle in her hands and sympathy in her felt heart, looking up at his brown eyes. "I-It's okay," she whispered, walking back into the living room with their supplies, sitting on the couch. "What about nighttime?"

Woody felt the needle gently impale the ripped arm, but he felt no pain, except for that in his chest, wishing he hadn't told her that. "Just…spending a lot of time thinking," he murmured, pulling down the brim of his cowboy hat, as Dolly nodded, breaking the thread to tie it in a knot.

"About Andy?"

How did Dolly always know what he was thinking? Woody used his other hand to stroke the stitches, finding them better then the repairer and Andy's, which was a bit scary from someone with no fingers. "Well, yeah. I mean, I love Bonnie, I love her a lot, but I just can't stop thinking about what would've happened if I had come to college with him. He's got a girlfriend now, he'll be graduated in two or three years, I-I just wanted to watch my owner grow up."

Dolly heard him draw a shaky breath, knotting a stitch on her leg, wishing she had something to offer him, a word of comfort, a wise statement, anything. With nothing in the verbal language to use, she dropped the needle and pulled him into a quick hug, silencing his unsteady, cracking voice. "I'm sorry," she whispered again, as Woody felt her breath against his cheek, followed by her lips grazing his cheeks, only once, and slightly.

"It's okay," he muttered sincerely, tilting their bodies so that they lay parallel on the couch, comfortable in the dark, not thinking about the Caterpillar Room, or Andy, or the radio, just that they had each other to hang onto until the next morning.

In the morning, Barbie awoke, yawning, looking at the sunlight that filtered through the plastic windows, smiling, just because she was usually in a good in the morning. Her undone blond hair fell over her shoulders, as she walked to her vanity, glancing at herself in the mirror. She beamed, turning around to see Ken stretching, wearing only a pair of shorts, his perfectly molded chest bare. "Good morning, Ken."

"Hey Barbie," he responded happily, walking over to the vanity to pull his arms around her, kissing her cheek, a little giggle coming from the blond doll. "I'm happy to see you," Ken mused, as if Barbie had been away for a long time, "I hope you had many groovy dreams."

"The grooviest," Barbie laughed, "but, we'd better be quiet, we don't want to disturb our new guests, do we?" she added quietly, the two sneaking down the hallway past the bedrooms Woody and Dolly had resided in earlier that night. "I feel terrible that they were used by the Caterpillar Room kids. At least they have each other, they make a wonderful couple."

Ken chuckled, as they walked downstairs, rounding the corner into the living room, finding Woody and Dolly on their, pink, plastic sofa, fast asleep, a needle and large tangle of thread beneath them. Barbie glanced over at him, and they began to laugh silently, suppressing their giggles, walking into the kitchen.

"That was adorable," Barbie gushed, looking through the plastic silverware, pulling out a badly molded spoon, as Ken pretended to water the rubber flowers in the window box. "I guess they wanted to sleep together."

Just before Ken could agree, he saw something out of the corner of his eye-or, rather, he _didn't _see something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, facing the wall where Lotso's cane was usually mounted, squinting at the yardstick/thumbtack combination, shocked.

Lotso's cane was missing.

**Le Gasp! Lotso's cane is missing? This chapter was kind of a filler, to incorporate some Wooly and Barbie/Ken at the end there, where Ken finds that the cane is missing! Chapter is dedicated to macadoodles, who inspired me to get off my lazy butt and finish this chapter! =D! Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cookies for all of my reviewers! Yayz! For all Woolly fans, this is my main project now, and I'm doing everything I can to keep it going strong! Now that Lotso's cane has disappeared, where did it go? And what will Woody and Dolly do now with their freshly laminated relationship and a whole weekend to themselves? =D! Leave a review, they're love!**

A stuffed kitten, who spent a large portion of her time in the Butterfly Room, was roaming the halls alone, considering that it was Saturday, and the daycare was closed on weekends. Being a newer arrival, she was a bit naïve, but still a charming little toy nonetheless, with an expanding curiosity of the building. The kitten, named Stripes, was just walking under a wet floor sign, her yarn whiskers brushing the plastic, when she heard something at the water fountain.

"Hello?" she purred softly, creeping towards the water fountain lightly, her padded paws barely making a sound against the linoleum tiles. "Hello, is someone there?" Stripes caught a flash of pink, then heard the steady beat of plastic against the floor, almost like an irregular heartbeat, starting to feel scared.

"Why, hello there," came a warm, grandfatherly voice from behind her, spooking Stripes out of her wits, jumping up as she was faced with a pair of beady black eyes, a plastic cane coming into contact with her fluffy head.

"Welcome to Sunnyside."

0o0

When Dolly woke up, it was almost nine in the morning, which surprised her, considering she usually woke up much earlier in Bonnie's room, but today she had slept in. Finding Woody's hat pulled to her chest, Dolly placed it gently back on his head, smiling at his sleeping figure, memories of last night flooding back. She got an idea, and began to tickle him, right beneath his arms, just where he was the most ticklish, emitting a giggle from him. "Stop!"

"Make me!" Dolly answered, continuing to tickle his cloth torso, both of them laughing now, practically rolling back and forth on the couch, tickling to their heart's content. After a while though, they had to stop, rolling onto their backs to catch their breath, rubbing the tingling sports that had been tickled.

Barbie walked into the living room, wearing a pink tank top, white sweater, pink skirt, and white sandals, her hair pulled back, giggling when she saw them. "Well, it looks like you two had a good time," she mused, "it's Saturday now, so you've got two whole days to yourselves." She got a mischievous smile, which made Dolly a little suspicious. "Two whole days, no owners, no children, just two toys alone in a daycare."

It took a few moments for them to compute what had Barbie was hinting at, and they simultaneously drew in breaths, turning bright red, quickly scrambling to their feet. She laughed again, as Woody thought about Dolly and two whole days with nothing but a paradise…and Dolly. Earlier he wouldn't think about such a thing, but now, spending time with her didn't sound like a bad thing. He cracked a smile, and tipped his newly acquired hat towards the rag doll, making her blush harder.

"Well, Ken and I have some work to do today, so you have access to the Dream house all day, all right?" Barbie explained, starting for the doorway, turning her head over her shoulder to ask the final part. This received nods from both dolls, as Barbie and Ken stepped out, the door shutting, silence reigning throughout the house. All Dolly could think about was how awkward it was.

"Want to ride in Barbie's Corvette?" Woody finally asked, much to the rag doll's surprise, turning to face him, just to make sure she wasn't imagining the phrase coming from his mouth. She smiled widely, raising her eyebrows, a silent yes, and the two raced outside to where the purple Corvette was parked, climbing in.

"Shotgun!" Dolly exclaimed, sliding into the passenger's seat, while Woody took the wheel, looking over the sticker for a dashboard, only two real buttons: Drive and Stop. He pretended to think hard about it, as if he couldn't decipher the functions, before pushing the Drive button, the vehicle launching forward like a cannon. Both screamed for a full minute, as Woody tried to gain control of the steering wheel, the car barely missing an art shelf.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not great with cars, but at least I have fingers," he teased, gaining a light punch in the arm, with a, yes, fingerless fist, Dolly shaking her head at his bad decision. The Corvette swerved around a corner, free from the Butterfly Room, now cruising stylishly down the hallways of Sunnyside.

"Even without fingers, I could drive," she defended, watching as Woody narrowly drove by a series of cubbies, the fender scraping against the concrete wall. "Ouch, let's hope Barbie and Ken have some pretend insurance for this pretend car," she added, turning around to check the damage on the rear. "Lots of pretend insurance."

"Oh, sure, blame it all on me," Woody answered with a smile, finally hitting open hallway with no obstacles, letting the car do most of the driving, leaning back in his seat, finally relaxing. Dolly half-expected him to place his boots on the dashboard, and laughed, leaning back as well, the two of them driving in a straight line down the hallway.

"This is nice," she finally sighed, not one for the silence, getting a nod from her partner, who reached forward to edge the Corvette around a corner, finding another empty hallway. "I mean, no owner-no offense to Bonnie-no kids, no Mr. Potatohead and the Peas, or Trixie geeking out over a new level on her video game, or watching Buzz and Jessie smooch in the corner. For once, we've got time to ourselves. Nothing but time."

Woody glanced over at her serene expression, eyes focused on the ceiling, like she was day-dreaming about what they could do during their two free days. He had to agree, having all that time to their selves was a rare and amazing opportunity, without having to run Bonnie's bedroom, with not so much as a half hour to themselves. "I hated doing things for myself, but now…we may as well spoil ourselves."

Dolly laughed, and leaned over to steer the Corvette around, hitting a dead end, letting the whir of the battery fill the silence instead of another statement. All was quiet until a soft, pathetic cry for help echoed down the hallway, seeming to be coming from the water fountains in the corner. They strained for it again, hearing a wheezy purr, then another plea for help, softer and weaker then before.

Woody quickly steered in the water fountain's direction, finding a soggy, beaten stuffed kitten curled beneath, her black, glass eyes looking up at them for help. "Hey there, what happened?" he asked gently, as Stripes crawled forward, shaking the water from her crusty fur, tears in her eyes.

"S-some stuffed bear hurt me," she stuttered, terrified, wrapping her tail around her water-logged body, "he was pink, with a cane, and he smelled like strawberries. At first, he welcomed me to Sunnyside, but then he began to hit me with his cane, and pushed me underneath the water fountains. Who was he?"

The cowboy lost all train of thought the moment the phrase "smelled like strawberries" passed the kitten's lips, gaining a shocked look from Dolly, as he pressed one hand against the closed door of the Corvette for support. How had Lotso found his way back to Sunnyside? No, how did Lotso gather to courage to come back to Sunnyside? He closed his eyes a moment, trying to picture where Lotso might've entered, and hear muffled shouts.

When Woody opened his eyes, he found that Lotso was before him, floppier, faded, seeming to be older then he had before, fur fraying and threatening to fall off in patches. But, he had stolen his cane back from the Butterfly Room, and had it clutched in one paw, Dolly roughly held under his other arm. "Well, well, if it isn't our favorite cowboy?"

Before he could make a grab for Dolly, the plastic end of the cane came into contact with his vinyl head, producing a horrible cracking sound, a pain unimaginable exploding through his imaginary brain. Woody was losing consciousness by the time Lotso had turned around, holding Dolly, and yelling something about Daisy behind his shoulder.

Lotso was going to destroy everyone one by one, the cowboy thought fuzzily, first Dolly, then Big Baby for throwing him into the dumpster, then Ken for betraying him, then Stretch, then Twitch, then Barbie. Right before his surroundings went black, the last victim crossed Woody's mind.

Then me.

**HA! A lot darker then you thought, right? With Lotso's return, gaining his cane and beating Stripes with it, and Woody and Dolly taking a drive in the Corvette! But, oh no, what are Woody and Stripes going to do now that Lotso has Dolly, and he's going to kill everyone that turned against him? Leave a review, or be stolen by a pink bear in the middle of the night, and beaten with his cane! **


End file.
